uruseiyatsurafandomcom-20200213-history
Ai wa Boomerang
|愛はブーメラン|Ai wa bumeran|Love is Boomerang}} is the ending of the second film in the Urusei Yatsura movie franchise, ''Urusei Yatsura 2: Beautiful Dreamer, ''performed by Yuko Mastsutani. Lyrics Nihongo= また　あなたの気まぐれが　動き出した 悲しいわ　これっきりね また　あの娘の夢を見ているのでしょう ため息で　So long in my dream She is an Angel (No!) She is a Devil. Ah Ah あなたにとっては 甘い罠をかける女 あなたの愛はパラダイス くり返しては消えた I love you　口唇の中 今　あの娘の細い腰　手を回した 悲しいわ　これっきりね 今　想い出永遠に消しましょうか ため息で　So long in my dream She is a Venus (No!) She is a Beast. Ah Ah　あたしにとっては 愛の夢を破る女 あなたの愛はパラダイス くり返す気もないわ I love you　口唇かんだ もしか　もしか　愛はもしがして ほおり投げた　ブーメラン She is an Angel (No!) She is a Devil. Ah Ah あなたにとっては 甘い罠をかける女 あなたの愛はパラダイス くり返す気もないわ I love you　口唇かんだ もしか　もしか　愛はもしがして ほおり投げた　ブーメラン もしか　もしか　愛はもしがして ほおり投げた　ブーメラン もしか　もしか　愛はもしがして ほおり投げた　ブーメラン |-| Romaji= Mata anata no kimagure ga ugokidashita Kanashii wa korekkiri ne Mata ano ko no yume o miteiru no deshou Tameiki de So long in my dream She is an Angel (No!) She is a Devil Ah Ah anata ni totte wa Amai wana o kakeru hito Anata no ai wa Paradise Kurikaeshite wa kieta I love you kuchibiru no naka Ima ano ko no hosoi koshi te o mawashita Kanashii wa korekkiri ne Ima omoide eien ni keshimashou ka Tameiki de So long in my dream She is a Venus (No!) She is a Beast Ah Ah Atashi ni totte wa Ai no yume o yaburu hito Anata no ai wa Paradise Kurikaesu ki mo nai wa I love you kuchibiru kanda Moshi ka moshi ka ai wa moshi kashite Hoori nageta Boomerang She is an Angel (No!) She is a Devil Ah Ah anata ni totte wa Amai wana o kakeru hito Anata no ai wa Paradise Kurikaesu ki mo nai wa I love you kuchibiru kanda Moshi ka moshi ka ai wa moshi kashite Hoori nageta Boomerang Moshi ka moshi ka ai wa moshi kashite Hoori nageta Boomerang Moshi ka moshi ka ai wa moshi kashite Hoori nageta Boomerang |-| English translation= Once again, you've become capricious. I'm sad; we're finished now, aren't we. You're dreaming of that girl again, I'll bet. With a sigh, I say so long, in my dream. She's an angel--No! She's a devil. Oh, as far as you're concerned she's a girl setting a sweet trap. Your love is paradise and so often it seemed "I love you" was on the tip of my tongue. Now you've put your arm around her slim waist. I'm sad; we're finished now, aren't we. Shall we erase our memories forever? With a sigh, I say so long, in my dream. She's a Venus--No! She's a beast. Oh, as far as I'm concerned she's the girl who destroyed my dream of love. Your love is paradise but since it can't return I bit my lip on "I love you". Maybe, maybe, maybe love is a boomerang tossed away. She's an angel--No! She's a devil. Oh, as far as you're concerned she's a girl setting a sweet trap Your love is paradise but since it can't return I bit my lip on "I love you". Maybe, maybe, maybe love is a boomerang tossed away. Maybe, maybe, maybe love is a boomerang tossed away. Maybe, maybe, maybe love is a boomerang tossed away. Videos The Song Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Movie Themes